KALLMArevised
by zeecloud9
Summary: For 10 years, he forgot everything. The war was over, and the 49Th him as well. He had long since abandoned the Order, and almost forgot the past, but as emanate danger rises, and old grudges resurface, will Bookman -now Lavi- be able to save his young apprentice before the past repeats itself? Have the old grudges resurfaced? K.A.L.L.M.A
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hi guys! (or all who read this.) I'm Zeecloud9 and I'd like to introduce to you my little D.G fanfic. It's nothing much, but I tried my best. There would be a few OC's. This story switches to , it's all events that happened before and are being told by Bookman's book (Bookman who is now Lavi.) to his young apprentice. I hope you enjoy! _ ~*~*~*~**

** K.A.L.L.M.A**

' _Life as an exorcist has many roads of hardship. There area morals, unwritten codes etched in every being's heart in the path of justice. When broken, they are evil, but sometimes some may need to be broken. Because in the end, that's just how the world works. _

_**Human**. Who are able to feel and love, through emotions? To know that with this power, they might be able to finally win this war._

_That is, the life of the Exorcist.' _

~ _99__th__ Bookman, Original Records of the 2__nd__ Holy War, Clause 4:51_

Chapter K:

Out of the rubble, a tall slim figure emerged, swallowing a deep breath of air. On his face, pentacles slowly formed, spreading throughout his body. Limping away from the site, his right knee gave out under his mown weight as he fell unto the concrete pavement floor. Coughing, blood dripped out of his mouth. The young man looked around, scoping for any injured, or at least survivors… If there was anyone left alive…

The forest was still.

Kanda Yu looked up at the sky with a satiric scoff. Sweat rolled off the side of his face. '_Heh, just the fucking white night sky.' _Kanda laughed as he felt his vision fade, allowing only the feel of the cold pavement floor his only assurance of still being alive.

… The black and white etched moon peered down at him. His eyes slowly closed as an easedsmile formed on his lips. '_Guess it couldn't be helped.' _The sound of a lotus petal hitting water echoed around the blue haired boy, before he let his conscience eat him. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A-aaallen. _

My eyes felt like lead.

_Alleeen Waaalker! _They were heavy and burned, I felt as if I were floating on air. I tried opening them, but couldn't bring myself to do it.

_Allen! _

Everything felt numb. There was no pain, or a white light leading me out of the darkness. The church leaders told me that- but I don't see it… There's only pitch black. And a face. Smiling at me.

I felt very cold. Why… _Why is it so cold here?_ I could see my hands, but I knew my eyes weren't open. They were dead white- hued gray like the pasty skin of a cadaver….

"_**YUUUU!"**_ A faint voice called out my name, but I ignored it. I already had enough of the lotuses- and I didn't need any more of my reality to slip away from me. I once heard that when you're about to die, you can't do a thing, as all you see are memories of your life flash in front of you. And the people you really hated- are the ones you actually remember. For eternity. They say after that, at the end of the tunnel, you either get an angel or demon waiting to take you to your 'haven' I wonder who'll get. "Yu-chan, you okay?" The voice sounded panicked now. So… Why did it sound so familiar? I must've frowned, because my face felt heavier.

"A-au-vi…" Was that- how my voice really sounded like?

THUMP. THUMP.

Footsteps echoed across the forest, getting louder as they neared me.

"Y-Yu?" Lavi sounded broken. I heard splashing, the next thing I knew- my head came out of water… I don't remember ever falling near it… "Damn Yu. Y-you look really bad." I felt him pick me up. "I'll get you somewhere safe- man, there's s-so much blood…" I peered at his face as he slung my shoulders over his, avoiding my eyes with a shaky smile.

… "_**How'd you get out**_?"

"? Eh- Miranda activated her Grand clock, before we were hit severely."

"_We_? There are _survivors_?" I could feel Lavi tense; his eyes seemed to gloss over, darkening as he peered on forward.

"General Nine, Chaoji and a few finders… Some just weren't able to-"

I closed my eyes. "I get it. Now, shut up." We were enwrapped in silence for a long while, the only sound heard was the far away sounds of Akuma bullets in the distance, the faint screams of dying civilians being engraved into their senses.

"… Kanda?"

"I-I'm _fine_…" I reopened my eyes to meet gazes with a lone emerald green eye. "Wait- Didn't you get hit by a bullet?" …I was referring to that level two who evolved right in front of us back when the castle was still standing and intact. I was surprised to see Lavi suddenly laugh, a goofy smile slowly appearing on his face.

"…Let's go Yuu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was my first ever drayman fanfic I wrote in my storybook. This story is a flash back being told by the '99th' bookman's Records, and his personal memories to his apprentice. Ugh.. Tired…..


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this version of KALLMA is the revised, and continued story of the original KALLMA story I wrote. The 1st one I'll no longer continue cuz this is just the same as the other, but with less mistakes, kay? Hope you guys enjoy.

*~~*~*~8~8~*~*~*~

Chapter 2; A

Twelve hours into seeking out were the others were, Lavi had started to act funny. I was no longer injured due to my regeneration abilities, but when I looked over at the redheaded Usagi, I noticed how his moments started to slur each second. The stupid grin he wore not even a minute ago seemed strained, as if it were painful to him to even keep up with the farce. He must've got injured, and then healed by Miranda's time reversal. "Lavi, you have to get back to Miranda, you idiot. You're in no condition to fight."

Lavi grinned with mirth as he looked at me. "Boohoo, what's this, Kanda _cares?!_" A boot shoved at the back of his head.

God, even being near the brink of dying just moments ago, he still manages to piss the hell outta me.

"Baka!" I glared at him. "As if I cared for someone like you." The wind howled violently all of a sudden, whipping cold air hitting our skin like an unpolished bristle. Twelve hours after the tragedy, and the forest was robust with life. Nearby, I could hear the howl of wild wolves; it was as if they knew we were searching for something. My eyes widened… _Akuma_. "Baka- the innocence."

"Yu-chan- we can't go looking for it now! We need to rest… _You_ need to rest, and to be honest- I think sleep sounds mighty swell to be right now. Besides, the castle is crawling with the Earl's Akuma, It'll be impossible in our state to fight them off…" He paused looking up at the sky suddenly with a sad look. "… Who knows, maybe they'll be Noah there too…" I didn't notice my teeth grit against each other. "… I hope Allen's alright.."

"Stop calling me by that, Usagi!" I growled. "Why are you worried about the Moyashi." He looked at me.

"Yu-chan… Because the last time he saw Mikk- he _**died**__._" Lavi suddenly turned around, a shadow over his face as he gripped his broken innocence.

Somehow, the air tensed, the atmosphere seemed to get heavier, the dreamlike moon, and its white starless sky started to drip down, as if running ink on paper. As I prepared myself, I scanned around the scenery. A sudden jolt in my body made me freeze, tensing as I felt Lavi's presence gone. "Usagi?!"

"_Why hello, Exorcist_." The velvet voice rang out all around me, as my eyes widened in recognition. 'Tell me- _**WHERE'S ALLEN WALKER?**_"

8~*~*~*~*~8

Very short, I know, but this chapter is in two parts.


End file.
